Dead Reckoning
by GrandMoffPooky
Summary: Harry is being called down to a strange part of Hogwarts he’s never ventured into, one not even the Marauder’s Map has listed. There he is contacted and given a gift by a being looking to ensure the continuation of the world as he knew it. Vamp HPOFC OOC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything affiliated with it. If asked, I will remove this story, and any others that I may have up.

Dead Reckoning By: GrandMoffPooky

Summary: Harry is being called down to a strange part of Hogwarts he's never ventured into, one not even the Marauder's Map has listed. There he is contacted and given a gift by a being looking to ensure the continuation of the world as he knew it.

Known Pairings: HP/OC, HR/RW

Harry James Potter slowly made his way through the halls of Hogwarts School for Wizards and Witches. Yes, there is such a school, and there are such things as wizards and witches. They are quite adept at staying hidden however, and this has allowed them to hide for thousands of years. Harry was a student of this fine magical institution, and a damn fine one at that, though some may argue that this is because of his friendship with the resident smartest witch of this age, Hermione Jane Granger. But we must concede that friendship help shape a person into whom they are.

Unfortunately, Harry hasn't had much in the way of positive interaction with humanity. His parents had died many a year ago, killed defending his life from Voldemort, the worst Dark Lord to have ever risen. Their sacrifice was not in vain, as it activated ancient magic that saved baby Harry's life from the killing curse, the only being ever to do so. Sadly, this in turn caused a prophecy to come into effect, forever controlling the poor boy's future.

He was put with his only living relatives, his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Since the day he arrived, he was treated with disdain and open hostility, while their own son, Dudley, was spoiled and could do no wrong. As he got older, their disdain for him grew, as did their level of abuse. Physical and mental abuse was heaped on Harry, causing the poor innocent child to become closed off, only opening for people he felt he could trust. And he was a fairly good reader of people, as he had quickly had to learn to read his 'family's' emotions and act accordingly.

Fortunately for the world, this did the exact opposite one would think would happen to someone in his situation. Instead of becoming cold and unfeeling, caring only for himself, he became even more sensitive to others plights, and if you ever became his friend, though there were few, you could count on him for anything. He would march into hell for you, and carry you back out on his back if needed.

But Fate had to test the boy, had to ensure that he was up to being the savior of humanity, its protector if you will. From the first year he stepped into Hogwarts, she through numerous trials his way, and each he passed, some alone, but most with the help of friends and allies. He was a natural born leader, though a bit headstrong. He was never angry, though many would say he has been. No, they have seen him upset, but never angry…and they should be thankful for it.

Anger is an emotion Harry has felt, but has kept tempered, he has a vice like grip on his anger. With a history like his, you would have to be. Just think of what would happen if he spoke out of turn with his Uncle? No, he knew exactly what would happen, and so he kept his anger in check, burying it in his mind. Anger however, is a strong emotion, it leads to rage, to hate, and to pain. To keep gathering it, to keep it bottled up is dangerous, for one day, it will explode. But he knew this, and he waited, waiting for the perfect moment to just…let go. Let go of his anger, his magic, his soul in an epic magical storm, a power house of lethal energy that will tear the world around him asunder.

He, of course, would never unleash it when his friends would be in danger, no as stated earlier, a friend of Harry's will be protected with his very life. He felt that soon, however, soon he would be able to use this energy, or at least he hoped so, as even his control was slipping. This was most shown during the revealing of the prophecy to the young man. His control had slipped at the audacity of Dumbledore to keep this information from him. Dumbledore has been the only one to witness the power of his anger, and even then he only saw a miniscule amount.

So we come back to Harry's wandering of the castle, under a deep depression at the loss of the only father-figure he had ever known, his Godfather Sirius Black. He had been tricked by Voldemort into coming into a trap, and his Godfather had paid the price for it. But Harry was comforted by the words of his friends, and the fact that he could not have prevented it. He had tried to warn the headmaster, even gone to Professor Snape, whom hated Harry with all his being. He tried to tell them that Voldemort had captured his Godfather, that they needed to go help him.

After exhausting his options, he had no choice but to go attempt to save Sirius himself, and was joined by loyal friends from his illegal club, the DA. Led by Harry, they fought their way into the Department of Mysteries only to be ambushed by Death Eaters, servants of the Dark Lord. To cut this short, Sirius came to rescue Harry, and indeed helped save him, but it cost him his life. Another person dying for a young man that they loved so much.

So Harry wandered, not paying attention, but throwing an eye to the Marauder's Map in his hand to ensure he didn't run across anyone. He was using this time away to think, to remember the good times, and say his goodbyes to the man he loved as a father. He had traveled these very halls years earlier, himself a student of this magnificent school, as did Harry's father and mother. So he immersed himself in the magic of the school, feeling comfort from the ancient stones that pulsed with magic older then any normal human or wizard.

But then he heard a woman's voice calling him. Her voice was smooth and caring, but carried with it power, power beyond anything Harry could imagine. So naturally he was cautious, you didn't survive 5 meetings with the Dark Lord without being so. He reached into his pocket, fingering his wand, looking around him slowly, scanning the map as well.

"Who's there?" Harry asked in a strong, yet quiet voice. He was tired, having been without a good night's sleep in almost a year, always interrupted by nightmares sent to him by Voldemort.

He was answered by a chuckle, and then the voice responded again, "Come to me, I mean you no harm."

Harry could feel the truth coming off those words, and so he put his wand down, but kept it in his hand. He would not fully trust the being calling him just yet. The voice gave another laugh, but seemed pleased with his cautious nature. And so he followed the voice, walking to a door that he had never seen, that lead to a part of the castle he had never heard of. He looked down at the map, and saw that even it wasn't listing the new discovered area.

He shrugged and entered the torch lit hallway, which lead to another door, which he approach and knocked on, being polite as was his way. The door opened revealing what looked like an exact copy of the Gryffindor Common Room. His eyebrow raised, but as he scanned it, his eyes landed on a woman who looked to be in her thirties. She was amazingly beautiful, black hair and crystal blue eyes, which were staring at him with intensity.

He knew what she was looking at. He hadn't been doing so well these past few weeks, but as he had come to terms with the his loss, he knew he would improve, though he would definitely start studying occlumency as soon as possible, as that would help with his sleeping problem. She seemed to nod, following his train of thought.

"Please, sit down Harry, we have much to talk about," she said, nodding to one of the chairs across from her.

Harry looked at her for a few more seconds, then nodded himself and putting away his wand, sat down in the offered seat. He slightly relaxed, able to feel that she wouldn't hurt him. This cause the woman's smile to grow as she continued to stare at him.

"This room and the hallway attached to it are not an actual part of Hogwarts, but I made a connection between the two so that we could meet, as I have wanted to do so for a while now," she began, answering his unasked question about where they were, and seeing his nod, continued, "I am a Goddess, Harry, the Goddess of Night, or the Night Mother as my servants call me."

This broke through Harry's calm, shattering it as his eyes wide and sat up straighter. He knew of the Gods and Goddesses, but had never really practiced the rights of worship, as many wizards and witches did. He had never been a fan of higher beings, as his life had been hard. Of course, he never blamed them, he just didn't want to worship them and beg them for a better life, opting to instead try and improve upon it himself, make it more worthwhile.

How did he know this was true? His ability to read things, ability to listen to a person and tell if their lying, no matter how good they are at hiding it. He hadn't been able to pick out the lies in the vision sent to him by Voldemort, but that was due to his weakened mental state by Professor Snape's 'teaching' of occlumency. But he knew, just from the way she said it, the emotions coming of her, and the power she emitted that she was the real deal. This caused him to be embarrassed by his appearance.

She giggled at his discomfort, her liking of the boy increasing now that she could meet him face to face. The Gods and Goddesses had all been interested in the boy's fate as he would eventually be the greatest wizards to ever be known, and would also decide the worlds future. Either for it to be destroyed in his anger and pain, or to be forever protected in his loving embrace. So they all watched him, smiling when he was happy, and frowning when he was sad. They had of course obeyed the rules, only fate was allowed to directly affect the boy, and that was through tests.

Only deities directly connected to the boy could interact with him, which begs the question, how was the Night Mother directly connected? Let us listen in on the conversation and find out.

"Erm, Sorry bout the appearance and all, been a rough year…," Harry said nervously, now understanding why the amount of power coming off this woman was beyond his imagination.

"Relax Harry," she soothed, her eyes alight with amusement, "Your appearance is fine, in fact, I feel that you have kept yourself amazingly together for what has been thrown at you by my sister, Fate."

"Thanks…I guess…," Harry managed a small awkward smile, "Now, um, what can I do for you Night Mother?"

"It's not what you can do for me, Harry, but what I can do for you?" she countered, "Someone that worships me, and is a member of a race I had a hand in creating, shall soon be approaching you, and will offer you something I know you will accept."

"And how do you know I will accept this?" His voice was polite, but had an undercurrent of challenge. He didn't like being controlled, he had enough of that when he was younger.

She smiled wider, not at all offended by his tone, instead pleased with his displeasure of being controlled, and will to fight even a Goddess over being in control of his own life.

"She will offer you something precious, and something you have been searching for a long time," the Night Mother explained, "But that is not for me to tell, she will see you soon, within the week if she has heeded my guidance."

Harry looked at her carefully, before nodding, not bothering to fry his brain trying to figure it out now, he was too tired and emotionally drained, "Then may I humbly ask how you may assist me, my Goddess."

His head was respectfully bent after stating what he thought was polite and proper, but her hand reached out and lifted his chin so he faced her, "There is no need to bow your head or any other such thing to me from you Harry."

"You have seen so much, and will do so much for this world, and yet you have asked for nothing more then to be freed from your false home with the Dursleys," She smiled gently at him, keeping her eyes locked with his, "I have seen many that have been through Fate's trials, but none as thoroughly or harshly tested as you."

"I doubt there have been many that will decide the future of humanity as I must, and if I have my way, there shall never be another unlucky soul that will suffer as I have," Harry said strongly, his conviction and passion making his eyes actually alight with green spell-fire, "There is too much pain in this world, and I will change it, for the better, so that the weak are protected, the sick healed, the mistreated avenged."

Her smile turned into a small comforting smile, "You can't save everyone, Harry."

Harry's eyes didn't lose their passion, instead glowing brighter, "I can certainly try, and that's all some of them need."

She looked at him in contemplation, then nodded, "Yes, that is true."

"Now, enough of this, I came here to give you something," she said, lifting her hand where a book appeared, "This book contains spells and rituals that haven't been used for over a thousand years, but are still considered to be the darkest of all dark magic, the wish of every Dark Lord since its disappearance."

"Bah, magic isn't dark, it's the user that is dark," Harry said, eyeing the book with interest, though he had a bit of trepidation, wondering what it would contain.

"Now I see why the God of Magic is so pleased with you…," the Night Mother teased, causing Harry to blush, but kept on looking at the book.

"May I ask what spells it contains?" Harry said, finally looking back to the Night Mother, whom was holding the book in her lap now.

"Here, look for yourself," she replied, handing the book over, which he handled with care, bringing closer to his body.

"Thank you," he mumbled as he looked at the black cover, which was covered in strange runes.

He traced them with his finger tips, not understanding them, when suddenly the began to make sense to him. He looked up at the Night Mother, to see her smiling at him mischievously with her finger pointed at him, before crossing her hands in her lap. He smiled in thanks, before going back to the book.

He looked up sharply at her, "Necromancy?"

"That is an art that was perverted into what the world views it as today, it used to be used to awaken ancestors to defend the living family members, or to contact a being in the Realm of the Dead," she explained, "This book is the most comprehensive book you will ever find, written by myself, as the art started within the ranks of my servants"  
"So this is a book, written by yourself?" Harry asked rhetorically, "I shall take care of it Night Mother."

"I have no doubt you will, but you wont have to worry much, only you and my servants will be able to see it, well, my loyal servants," She said with a slight scowl, and at his questioning look, explained, "Some of the newer vampire families have renounced me and are siding with Voldemort, though their numbers are no where near the older, more powerful families."

"Is it a vampire that will be visiting me?" Harry asked, curious about his supposed visitor.

"If it is, would you be worried?" the Night Mother challenged, her eyebrow raised.

"I have a half-giant as a friend, a werewolf, a house elf, and a centaur, and you think I would care if a vampire wanted to be my friend?" Harry chuckled, "I thought you have been watching me?"

This caused the Goddess to giggle, "I know, but had to make sure."

Harry went back to the book, browsing through it, "This will take me years to master, but if it helps me get rid of Tom, I'll spend the next one hundred years preparing, though I doubt he'll wait that long."

A serious look came across the Night Mother's face, "Harry, I'm truly trusting you with this book, it can be used for many great things, but can do terrible things as well."

"I'd AK myself before I began to fall that far," Harry said, his eyes showing the total truth of the statement.

The serious look went to a sad smile, "I know you would, Harry."

She watched him as he looked through her gift to him for a few minutes, then coughed gently to gain his attention, "It is time for you to leave, but I shall be seeing you again, have no fear of that."

Harry looked up, and then gave her a smile that struck her for a second. It was, for lack of a better term, illuminating. He seemed to light up the entire room, showing his gratitude for such a gift. Finally she shook it off, deciding now was the time to tell him the other thing she wanted to say.

"Harry, you also should know that, should you accept, I would like to make you my Champion, a being directly linked to me, who will fight for me when needed, and act as my voice on the mortal plane," the Night Mother informed, looking at him, hoping for a positive response.

Harry was shocked to say the least, "But…why me? I'm no one special, just good ole Harry, who happens to have a bunch of unlucky things happen to him."

The Night Mother chuckled, "Harry, you are indeed something special, something rare and unique, something to be cherished."

"Your strength and bravery in the face of unimaginable odds inspires others, your caring nature sooths many a soul, and your unmovable will provides a shield for others to find protection," she said, "Your magical strength is unmatched, and given time and experience, you shall be the most powerful being that is continuous on the mortal plane, not to mention being modest to a fault."

Harry looked at her for a second, still shocked, but pleased with her compliments, even though he didn't believe them, and he smiled, "Well, if you will take me, then I guess It can't hurt to be your Champion, though I reserve the right to get a vacation when I finally defeat Tom…gonna need one after all this stress."

The Night Mother smiled widely, "Great! And of course you can take a break, you will rarely be called upon, as the need has died down in the last few millennia."

"Have there been any other champions for you before?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nope, never really had a need, I have plenty of servants that would be willing to jump at the roll, but never really felt the right connection with any that would benefit me in naming them my Champion.," She explained, "With you, you have the right stuff to be the perfect champion, willingness to serve, but not the blind devotion I see in some of the other champions."

"Now, kneel before me so we can get this over with and you can go get some rest, I don't want my Champion looking so sick," the Night Mother joked, watching as Harry stood from the couch and moved to kneel in front of her, "I name you, Harry James Potter, my Champion, my sword, my shield, and my voice. Do you accept this and swear loyalty to me?"

"I swear," Harry intoned, and felt a connection be formed between his new Mistress and himself.

"My Goddess," Harry said with respect, and a little reverence, for she had helped him and chosen him to be the receiver of powerful gifts this night.

The Night Mother smiled gently at the young man kneeling before her. He was young, some would say too young, but she knew that soon, he would come into his own, soon he would show the world what he was really made up, what it really meant to be Harry James Potter.

Time-Skip

Harry placed the book gently in his trunk, covered by some old robes to add extra protection, which he was sure it truly didn't need, but felt it deserved anyways. Then he laid down in bed, feeling the last few months of barely any sleep catching up to him again, but this time…this time he felt his Goddess' magic creating a small barrier around his mind, guarding against the nightmare visions sent to him by Voldemort.

He sent a wave of gratitude at the link, hoping she felt it, and knew she did when he felt her response of soothing magic caressing his tired mind. Almost immediately his eyes became to heavy to keep open, and he finally rested, a small smile gracing his haggard looking face.

Time-Skip

When Ronald Weasly woke up the next day, he was surprised to find Harry still asleep in his bed, his curtains dawn around him to protect him from the sun. He looked over at Neville, whom had been released from the Medical Wing earlier in the week, to find him finishing his collection of his school books and preparing to head to breakfast.

"Harry stayed asleep all night?" Ron asked, to which the usually timid boy responded with a nod.

Ron looked back at Harry's bed, and then gave a comforted smile, happy that his friend had finally gotten the rest he so desperately needed, before going off to do his morning routine. When he returned, he found Harry still asleep, and decided that he was just gonna let the boy rest, before heading back down to the common room.

There he met Hermione Granger, who had been waiting slightly impatiently for both of her best friends (though she fancied Ron could become more then best friend someday). "Where's Harry? Is he alright? And what took you so long?!" She said exasperatedly, before gently rubbing her stomach, where she still felt the bandages for her wound from the trip. Harry had felt terrible about all their injuries, even more so about the loss of Sirius, but they had explained to him that they all would gladly do it again.

Ron smiled gently at her, "He's finally resting 'Mione, decided to let him get some sleep, besides, he just looks so damn comfortable I couldn't in good conscious wake him."

She looked shocked, before a happy smile graced her face, "He's finally sleeping? Fantastic!"

"Now, lets go get some breakfast," He happily said, before stopping and looking at Hermione, who was about to say something concerning Ron and his obsession with food, "How you doing 'Mione, feeling all right?"

She closed her mouth, shocked a little, but his gentle, caring eyes never left her, and she smile beautifully at him, "Just itches sometimes, but Pomphrey says I'll fully recover, without even a scar."

Ron returned her smile happily, though he had a slight blush to his cheeks, "That's great news 'Mione!"

He turned to walk out the portrait gateway, before he stopped and turned back to her, still smiling, "Coming?"

She nodded and walked to catch up with before they both made their way to breakfast, side by side.

They arrived and seated themselves in their standard spot around the middle of the table, keeping a spot open for Harry just in case he woke up and wanted some food. Fifteen minutes after they arrived, Dumbledore walked up to them, concern on his face.

"May I ask where Mr. Potter is today?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the said boy's two best friends.

"He's finally resting, Headmaster, sleeping like a baby, even has a smile on his face!" Ron supplied, "I figured it do him some good to finally catch up on the sleep he has been missing."

Dumbledore's face cleared and a happy smile formed, "That is a good idea indeed, Mr. Weasley, a glorious idea in fact."

Dumbledore nodded to the two, his smile never leaving as he made his way back to the head table, sitting next to Professor McGonagall, whom smiled when she heard about the situation.

Time-Skip

It was lunch time, and Ron and Hermione were sitting down chatting with Ginny and Neville, talking about the DA meeting that was to occur later that night. They shouldn't have any trouble now that Umbridge had been removed, and with Harry finally rested, they might actually get their charismatic leader back.

When the Great Hall doors gently opened, whispers broke out as the young man on everyone's mind walked into the room. He had been missing from breakfast, and given the condition the school had last seen him in, there had been many a rumor of his sickness and/or death spread around. However, instead of the walking shell of a man they had all seen just a day previous, they now saw a lively, upbeat, if a little under nourished, boy walk in.  
He stopped and looked around the Great Hall, a beaming smile on his face, and waved at the DA members that waved at him. He walked over to his friends at the Gryffindor table, clapping people on the back in greeting on the way.

"Man I'm starved, how you two doing?" Harry asked, already gathering a mountain of food on his plate.

Ron and Hermione smiled happily, glad to see the old Harry back. Ron clapped him on the back, "Good to see you're doing good Harry."

"And I'm fine, though it was a surprise to see that I woke up before you this morning, never seen that happen before, usually you yelling in my ear to get my arse outta bed," Ron chuckled.

"Language Ron, and I'm doing great today Harry, how bout yourself?" Hermione asked, gently seeking to see if Harry was truly doing ok.

Harry just looked up at her, before finishing the food in his mouth to reply, "I'm doing great 'Mione, fantastic even."

He looked down at his food intent on eating more, before he paused and looked up with a gentle smile, hoping to assuage his friend's worry some more, "I had good dreams last night, good memories, and I finally got my emotions sorted through."

"That's great news Harry," She said gently, happy that the boy she considered something of an older brother was finally on the road to recovery.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogryph," Harry stated before returning to his plate.

Ron laughed, "Isn't that my line, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, and continued to eat, enjoying the fine food that the Hogwarts elves supplied. He only stopped when he felt the presence of Draco Malfoy behind him, with his two lackeys trying to look menacing behind him.

"Well if it isn't Potty, the Weasel, and the mudblood, missed you at breakfast today Potty, missing your Godfather?" Draco said maliciously.

His friends growled, even Hermione reaching for her wand, before Harry stopped them with a look, and calmly finished chewing and swallowing the food in his mouth.

Then he turned and looked at Malfoy, and said in a voice that carried clear across all of the Great Hall, "How many times must I tell you Draco, I wont go out with you! I support your decision to be gay, but I don't bat for that team."

Draco's mouth opened in shock, and began to sputter, then the whispers that had broken out among all of the student body caused him to growl and pull out his wand, only to be stopped by the comforting voice of the Headmaster.

"Mr. Malfoy, there is no need to get hostile if you are turned down, I myself have been turned down many a time, the thing you must realize is that there are plenty of fish in the sea, and you must move on to go find them," Dumbledore informed.

"But…but…," Draco couldn't even formulate complete sentences in his anger and embarrassment.

Dumbledore gave a comforting smile, "Go sit down Mr. Malfoy, start thinking of another young man that you feel might interest you and then go about trying to win their affections, though I suggest changing your methods a bit."

Draco, his mind finally shutting down, just nodded and followed the mans advice, sitting back at Slytherin table mutely.

Harry returned to his meal as if nothing had happened, but his eyes, which were focused up at his friends showed a mischievous glint that seemed to be dancing around them. Everyone around him just stared at him, but he continued to eat his food, happily munching away.

Finally he looked up, finished with his food, and smiled, "Lets get to Charms, I think we have it in about ten minutes, right 'Mione?"

Hermione nodded slowly, before standing and getting her books, followed by Ron. The three made their way out of the Great Hall, but Harry stopped just outside the door, waited for it to close, then leaned against the wall, holding his stomach. His friends came closer to him worriedly, but jumped back in shock as he lean his head back and started to laugh. Not one of those fake laughs or those half-hearted laughs that he was prone to do lately, but a full blown belly laugh that lit up his face.

He continued to laugh hard, and finally lost balance, sliding down the wall, holding his stomach. His friends soon joined in, though not as hard has Harry. Hermione slowly calmed down, but would break out into giggles as she struggled to control herself, and her eyes shined as she watched Harry continue to laugh loudly. Almost assuredly the people in the Great Hall could hear him, but he didn't care, he just couldn't help himself.

"I…think…I'm gonna…puke…," Harry wheezed between laughs, but his voice and eyes told them that he didn't mind.

Finally he calmed down enough so they could head to head to Charms, and even managed to stay calm enough to make it through the class, though he would break into chuckles every once and a while as the memory replayed in his mind. Professor Flitwick didn't mind at all, as Harry did his charms work without any problem, his positive emotions giving his magic a more fluid and carefree feel to him, allowing him to accomplish the more light hearted charms they were working on this day, like common household charms.

Next they went to History, and even then Harry would chuckle a few times as he again thought of the memory that would be seared into his mind forever, as he made sure of that. Professor Binns just kept on going, not bothering to stop and reprimand Harry, as most of the other students were asleep anyways.

When dinner finally came around, Harry had sufficiently calmed to be able to look at Draco and not break into laughter. The Golden Trio sat down and ate, sharing tales with those around them of happy times and a funny story about Harry and his missing towel during shower time after a Quidditch game. This was all interrupted when the doors opened gently to admit a cloaked figure. Harry's eye's followed the figure, wondering if this was the figure he should be expecting.

Dumbledore stood up and politely waited for the visitor to arrive at the head table. He had felt the being enter the wards, but had felt no warnings from them, so knew that whomever it was, it meant no harm to anyone within the castle. So he let the being enter peacefully, and waited to see what it wanted.

The cloaked figure stopped in front of the head table before focusing on the standing Headmaster.

"What may I do for you this fine day…?" He left off there, hoping for the figure to identify itself.

"My name is Amaya," The figure, dropping her hood, to reveal a woman of oriental descent, who looked to be in her mid 20s, "And I am here to speak to Harry Potter."

AN: Okay, this has been bouncing around my Head for a while, please review and tell me what you think so far. I personally think I might have explained too and did little else, but hopefully I'll avoid that in the next chapter. Also, if you see any mistakes, like names misspelled, or other things, please tell me, and I shall endeavor to make it right. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything affiliated with it. If asked, I will remove this story, and any others that I may have up. 

Dead Reckoning By: GrandMoffPooky

Summary: Harry is being called down to a strange part of Hogwarts he's never ventured into, one not even the Marauder's Map has listed. There he is contacted and given a gift by a being looking to ensure the continuation of the world as he knew it.

Known Pairings: HP/OC, HR/RW

Italics Mind speak

Previous Chapter:

The cloaked figure stopped in front of the head table before focusing on the standing Headmaster.

"What may I do for you this fine day…?" He left off there, hoping for the figure to identify itself.

"My name is Amaya," The figure, dropping her hood, to reveal a woman of oriental descent, who looked to be in her mid 20s, "And I am here to speak to Harry Potter."

Chapter 2

The young woman turned to face Harry, and his eyes locked with her shockingly violet eyes. Harry felt something in him stir and realized it was his magical core, reacting to her very presence. He broke contact between them to focus inward, as his magical core seemed to pulse slowly, almost asking for permission to explode outward.

He looked forward to her and found her still staring at him intensely, a small smile at her lips, seeming to sense his trouble. He looked confused at her, before focusing inward again, only to see his core pulsing madly, now seemingly desperate to be released and come into contact with the woman.

"Release it."

Harry's head jerked up, looking at the woman again, his eyes even more confused.

"Yes, it is Amaya, and you may trust me, as you trust our Goddess," Amaya thoughts reached Harry's mind, causing him to shrug, deciding to trust her at the mention of the Night Mother.

Harry looked inward again, and then, with a thought, released his control of his pulsing core. It seemed to sit there for a second, then exploded outwards, becoming visible to all others in the Great Hall as a beautiful white aura that kept leaking strands of multicolored magic into the air around him. After a second, the hall grew intensely bright as a new aura began to leak from Harry.

It was pure white, this one seemed to send strands everywhere close to him, sweeping towards his friends. They looked slightly scared, but didn't move as the tendril gently brush against them, going from one to the next. When it touched them, they realized what it was, and it's power cause them to feel light headed and short of breath. They had been touched by Harry's soul, his very being, and it kept going, brushing against all those that Harry cared for, and then seemed to focus on the woman that was watching the tendril with what could only be described as anticipation.

It reached out and gently ran across her face, causing her to smile at the feeling before it seemed to fall back for a second. Amaya seemed to understand, and before their eyes another aura appeared, followed by her own soul-tendril. When the two soul-tendrils connected, a burst of light cause people to gasp and turn away, and when they turned back, they saw the two tendrils weaving around each other, connecting the two beings on the deepest level.

Then the tendrils slowly faded, followed by the auras. When the students and teachers were finally able to see Harry again, he had a wide smile on his face, "Holy Crap!"

With that statement, Harry fell backwards his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Though still recovering from his contact with the soul of his best friend, Ron was able to shake it off enough to catch the feinted young man before he cracked his head on the stone floor. Amaya was strong enough to maintain consciousness for a few seconds, which allowed her to kneel, placing her head closer to the ground. But when she feinted, Dumbledore was able to catch her with a simple spell and prevent her from hurting herself.

Dumbledore looked up, "It seems we've had a show to go along with our dinner…but its time for you all to go to bed, as you have classes in the morning tomorrow."

It took a few seconds for the student body to react, before loud whispers and conversations broke out as they moved towards their sleeping areas. Ron walked up to the Headmaster, whom had started to leave the hall from the head table with a floating Amaya in tow. Hermione quickly followed the two, though she was still in awe at the depth of feeling she had felt Harry had for her. Not romantic of course, but more like that of a sister.

When they reached the Medical Wing, Pomphrey huffed about have to 'Treat Potter again!' but was otherwise glad to help out, and was happy to report that the two were just exhausted, and should be right as rain in a day or two.

Dumbledore's mind was in overdrive. He knew what had happened, in over 150 years of his life, he had accumulated a large amount of knowledge,, and what he had just witnessed was something special, something that was indeed, almost considered sacred among wizard kind.

"What was that Professor Dumbledore?" asked Ron, whom was standing next to Harry's bed, with Hermione by his side in quiet contemplation.

"That, Mr. Weasley, was the visual effects of two soul's binding together," Dumbledore said with the twinkle in his eyes almost making his eyes glow.

Ron's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open, surprise clear. But Hermione, for once, wasn't sure what something meant, and looked at the Headmaster with slight fear.

"Is that bad, Professor? Will Harry be ok?" She asked hesitantly, her eyes falling back on her best friend for years.

Dumbledore laughed softly, "Ok? He will be more then ok, when two souls bind together as these two just did, it means they are meant to be together, destined even."

"Harry's only troubles now is getting used to married life with his new bond-mate," Ron assured Hermione.

Dumbledore thought of that statement for a second, then laughed loudly, "This will be enjoyable for all of us I think."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a second, then smiled and gently patted Harry's shoulder, "Guess we should get to bed now then, since Harry's gonna be fine."

Dumbledore nodded, smiling at the two, "Have a good nights rest, wouldn't want to miss the festivities when these two wake up, will you?"

Ron had to smirk at that, but it changed into a caring smile, "I think this will do Harry a world of good."

Dumbledore nodded, "He will always have her by his side, and he can't easily hide his emotions from her as he can us."

The three left the room, with Pomphrey heading to her own bed, with monitoring charms on both persons to wake her if anything happens. When the coast was clear, violet eyes opened and with a wave of her hand, the charm monitoring her was shut off for 10 seconds, allowing her to get out of her bed and make her way over to Harry's now standard bed. Without a sound, she lifted the covers and laid next to her bond-mate. She sighed contented as she snuggled closer to him, and smiled as his arm came up to clasp her tighter to him in his sleep.

Time-Skip

When Harry first awoke the next day, he felt…different somehow. But his attention was quickly directed outward as he felt the warmth and weight of something…actually, someone, now that he looked down and saw the black hair. Again, his attention was quickly redirected as he heard a huff from the Madam Pomphrey.

"Just what, may I ask, Mr. Potter," She drawled, "Is Ms. Amaya doing in your bed?"

Harry looked at her for a second, then looked down at the woman curled against him, then back at Pomphrey, "Erm…don't supposed you'd accept the answer, 'I don't know'?"

Madam Pomphrey looked at him, looking for any signs that he is lying. She knew however, that this boy was damn good at not lying, but not telling the whole truth. She decided however, that this was not of Harry's doing, as he seemed just as confused as her. That didn't stop his arm from unconsciously tightening around his bond-mate, ensuring she would stay close to him.

She smirked at him, which through poor Harry through a loop, for it wasn't an expression he'd ever seen on the medi-witches face. She just patted Harry on the arm, before telling him that after a few more hours of in bed time to ensure his energy levels were up, he could leave, but only after the go ahead from Madam Pomphrey herself.

Harry nodded, then looked down at the woman in his arms. He was confused, he didn't know what was going on. But for some unknown reason, he just couldn't remove his arm from around her. He just…didn't like the thought of doing so, so he kept it wear it was comfortable resting around Amaya. He sighed and decided to lean back and do some thinking.

He thought of Sirius, remembering the good times, the bad times, and the strange times (which were technically good times, but he had to think of these twice, as some were indeed very strange Sirius antics). He thought of Cedric, whom he had forced himself to see as not his fault. And while he still carried partial fault for the death of Sirius, he realized that most of the fault laid with others. He felt lighter after realizing these things, but the prophecy weighed him down.

He has to fight and kill a man who has over triple his age worth of experience, cursed rituals, and a slew of fanatically loyal Death Eaters. Harry quickly crushed any doubts, there was no time to be doubting himself. Again he felt his arm tighten around Amaya, which seemed to relax him. He knew he needed to train, and train hard. He needed to learn spells and more spells, he was already very comfortable with his control of his magical core, able to focus inwardly on it with just a thought. It was the only magic he could watch when at the Dursleys, and he took to it with a vigor.

Luckily, he had the Black Book, as he'd taken to calling it. Necromancy, the most powerful of 'dark' arts magic. Dealing with the dead, ability to raise spirits, entire armies of skeletons to command, an entire section on ice attack spells. But he must tread carefully, he must not overstep his bounds when dealing with the dead. He didn't want to force any into his service…well, maybe a death eater or three…just to liven things up a bit…

He shook his head to clear that last thought. He didn't like thinking like that, but he knew he had to change, even if just a little bit. He was surprised by the comforting touch at his mind, which caused him to remember his Goddess, the Night Mother. He sent gratitude to his link with her, then thinking for a moment, sent her a question asking if she knew what had happened between himself and Amaya. He felt amusement ripple from the link, and then the thought, 'Ask Amaya.'

He looked down and was surprised to find Amaya's violet eyes looking up at him. He smiled slightly, sitting up, dragging her with him. She adjusted herself, then leaned against Harry again.

"So, I guess your wondering what's going on, hm?" She said quietly, her voice betraying slight hesitation, showing she was slightly fearful of his reaction to the information she was going to give him.

Harry nodded, "That would be useful, yes."

She bit her bottom lip in thought for a second, "What we did, was bind our souls together, in effect tying us together for the rest of eternity."

Harry's eyebrow rose slightly, "So we're, for lack of a better term, married forever?"

She chuckled, "It's so much deeper then that, what we did was establish a connection deeper then anything can hope to establish, except other bond-mates."

"We share our emotions, our memories, our pains, our magic, even our very souls are shared," she continued, "I shall gain some traits from you, and you shall gain some traits from me."

"Really? Well, I think you got the short end of the stick, not much special about me, but being bonded to a vampire should be cool," Harry said with a chuckle.

Amaya looked up shocked, "You know I'm a vampire and yet you aren't repulsed, scared, or angry?"

Harry just smiled at her, "I explained this to the Night Mother, I don't care what you are on the outside, its what's on the inside that counts to me."

Amaya looked at him, then smiled brightly hugging him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered, before withdrawing, but still leaning against him.

"You're taking this amazing well, I figured you'd freak out or at least do something of the sort," Amaya said after a comfortable silence.

Harry gave a barking laugh, "I'm Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, resident savior and/or scapegoat of the wizarding world, I'm used to magic doing weird things to me."

Harry then looked at her with slight concern, "How bout you? How do you feel about being bonded to a 15 year old who is numero uno on Tommy Boy's 'To Kill Painfully' list and in his own opinion isn't very special?"

She looked at him, "I've been alone for a long time Harry, and from what I have already gleamed from your mind, and from what the Night Mother has told our clan about you, you are indeed very special and I don't mind one bit."

"What we have is only possible if the two souls are compatible, we may not love each other to the full extent now with our conscious thoughts, but deep down, our very souls are meant to be together," Amaya continued, "To achieve it is a blessing from the Goddess herself."

Harry smiled at her, before he thought of something, "Been alone a long time? How old are you exactly? I'd say around mid 20s maybe…"

Amaya's looked at him for a second, then answered truthfully, "I am 118 years old."

Harry's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened, staring at her, and when she didn't say, 'Ha! Got ya!' he let his brain process this information. Amaya looked on worriedly, wondering how he would react to this information.

"And you've, never been in love?" Harry asked, still in shock, "Never married, had a family with someone you were interested in?"

"My heart was never in any of the courting rituals I went through, and as I grew older, I gave up, figuring the Goddess would one day guide me to the one I was meant to be with," Amaya explained, "And she did, and I'll be forever grateful that I waited."

"Really now…," Harry replied, still in shock, before he shook his head and recovered, "Always thought I liked the older women."

Amaya chuckled, "You'll never have to look around again, you've got me now till the end of time."

He smiled at that, "Since we're virtually married and all, guess we should spend a while getting to know each other."

"The bond will help us there, just lean back, and open your mind," Amaya informed, following her own advice, quickly followed by Harry.

So they spent the next few hours showing each other their memories, talking about them, and generally getting to know each other. Harry was reluctant to show her his childhood, but figured she might as well know what had helped shape him into the Harry everyone knew today. Her reaction both comforted and amused him. By the end of the string of memories, she was enraged, her teeth fully extended, claws out, and her eyes burning wit violet fire.

"How could they have treated you as such?!" she growled out, her anger making her magic flare around her.

"You know…you're pretty sexy when you're angry like this…" Harry said, leaning back to look at her. Then wondered where that had come from, before chalking it up to one of things he picked up from her.

That seemed to shock her out of her anger for a second as she blushed at him, her eyes still burning, before she growled again, "How can you act like this, after what they did to you?!"

"Let me show you something," Harry stated calmly, letting her enter back into her mind.

He lead her right to a heavily locked and barricaded door, which seemed to have been recently reinforced. He put his hand on it and a small window opened, letting shining red light escape the enclosed area.

"This is my rage vault, the place where I put all my anger, my rage, all of my hate," Harry informed, "I let it gather, so that I can show Voldemort what true power is one day, when I can face him in battle with the slightest hope of winning."

He looked at her, as she looked at the doorway and the escaping energy, which she now new was anger.

"My love for all things keeps me who I am, gives me the ability to shrug off the anger and store it here, so that one day, it will be the rage and anger of all those he's killed, all those he has hurt in one way or the other," Harry said, before closing the window again, "When this is released, it will destroy everything in its path, burn my enemies in a holy firestorm of righteous fury, taking them and their master to hell, but I am not ready."

"I must train, so that I can survive a duel with him, as this will only work on a weakened Voldemort," Harry stated looking back at the door, "I must train so that I can defeat his army, with an army of my own, using spirits of those he has killed, giving them a chance to avenge themselves against their killers."

"Now you see why I can keep going as who I am, cause I can love, I can forgive, but I know that one day I'll have to remove the taint of evil from this world," Harry said with conviction, "My wrath shall show the world that the darkest foes can be burned away with the light."

"And then I'll be able to find peace…I stay myself cause I know, one day, I'll know peace…," Harry finished, looking into the tearing eyes of his bond-mate.

She hugged him hard, crushing him to her body, realizing that Harry was short of his age, and deciding that some TLC from the potion masters of her clan would do wonders for his chronically malnourished frame.

"Come, its time you saw my childhood," She said softly, and then drew him to her mind across their soul-link..

And so they spent the rest of their time in the Medical Wing swapping more memories, growing to understand each other more, discovering tendencies that had carried over the link. Amaya managed to get Harry's almost legendary love of flying, while Harry received her deep love of all things fuzzy. He was still groaning about that when they finally decided to call it quits for the day.

"I mean come on, I woulda gone for a inexplicable liking to leather, or something, but all things fuzzy? Now I'm gonna have to get a cat or something…," Harry complained, "Though…the cats are so cute and fuzzy and ARGH!"

Harry looked at her in exasperation, "Why'd you do this to me woman!? Gonna ruin my tough guy appearance!"

She pouted at him, "So we can't get a kitty?"

"Course we can get a kitty…," Harry then sighed, "No use fighting it I guess, I'm a big tough guy that loves fuzzy things…"

"Who says you're a big tough guy?" Amaya teased, enjoying the banter they were exchanging.

"Ouch, you wound me, that went right to the heart," Harry said grabbing his chest in mock pain.

"Ah, let me kiss it better," She purred before reaching to raise the boys shirt, causing him to blush madly and grab her hands and bring them together holding them away form the hem of his shirt.

"I think I'll recover fine and dandy this time, thank you very much," He said, still blushing madly.

She giggled, "Ok, if you insist, but I get to kiss you instead."

"Just…please no crying," Harry said looking at her, his blush only slightly gone.

"Now why would I cry about kissing you?" Amaya said softly as she closed the distance between them.

Their first kiss seemed to cause sensations to explode between them, especially Amaya whom at the taste of her mate, her vampire side went hyperactive, extending her teeth. He opened his mouth to moan and she quickly deepened the kiss, getting her first taste of him and found it like a drug. She trailed her lips along his jaw line towards his neck, where he lean his head slightly to the side, allowing her access. She moaned in approval and started kissing above the blood that flowed rapidly.

"Wait Amaya," Harry said quietly, but she quickly backed away frowning, thinking he was fearing her, but what she saw instead was him lifting his wand from the side table and flicking it at the curtains around the bed they were in, closing them tightly and added a sound-proof charm to them for good measure.

He looked back at her sheepishly, "Privacy is better."

Harry then kissed her hard, then exposed his neck to her again, "Go ahead, we already share everything else, what's a little blood between us?"

He was smiling at her, a handsome, carefree smile that had her smiling widely back, before she kissed her bite spot again, and began to lick and lightly suck on it, causing him to groan wildly. She then backed up slightly, looking at his slightly out of focus eyes, waiting for him to refocus on her.

"You know what happens when a vampire bites their mate the first time right?" She asked seriously, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"I become one, yada yada, all that will change is that I'll be able to take sustenance from blood instead of food if I want, become stronger, faster, have a slight dislike for sunlight, specially for the first few days after the turning," Harry listed, "And I'll have a hot wife for the rest of eternity, cause I don't plan on dying by any beheading , and sure as hell aint gonna let that happen to you."

She smiled, "You forgot you also become part of my clan, and as my father is the head of my clan, with me next in line for that position if something ever happens to him, or he retires, you'll be right beside me, helping me rule."

"Bah, we'll be do good together," Harry said, "Now less talking more biting, you got me all excited and everything."

She smiled lovingly at him, "Are you sure about this Harry?"

Harry sigh, then straightened and put on a serious face, "Yes, Amaya, I'm very serious about accepting your offer to live forever at your side, starting a family, lots of kids, tons of fuzzy kittens, the whole lot."

She laughed softly, and placing her hands on either side of his head, leaned in and kissed him softly. She then leaned his head to the side and slowly sank her teeth into his neck. The first taste of his blood nearly made her moan in ecstasy, the second did, and she continued for as long as she knew she could, allowing for plenty of blood for his body to still function safely.

She leaned back, licking the spot she had penetrated healing it with a bit of magic, then licked her lips, where some of his blood was still coating, only to have Harry crush his lips to hers.

"That felt amazing…" Harry said, his heart beating faster from both the excitement and loss of blood.

Amaya was still recovering from the power of her mates blood, but once she did, turned and saw Harry laying down, the effects of his mates bite causing him to slowly fall asleep so the change could take place without interruption. She looked down at him with care and the beginning traces of love flashing in her eyes. She had known him only for less then a day, and already she knew she would love him completely in time, willing to do anything for him. He treated her as an equal, not as a monster or a freak. Thinking of the word freak made her remember how the Dursleys abused her mate, and a growl escaped her. Next thing she knew, she was pulled down next to Harry by his surprisingly strong arms.

"All in the past, Amaya, all in the past," He said quietly, before returning to dreamland.

Amaya just looked at him in his sleep, before leaning over and kissing him gently. When she pulled back he had a smile on his face. She returned to her newly declared favorite position of using his chest as a pillow and decided that it had been a good day, though they could have gotten out with just the word from Pomphrey (whom had let the newly soul-bounded pair have their day of getting to know each other). The way they did spend it, getting to know each other, furthering their fledgling relationship to almost full form and then he had allowed her to turn him, which showed his explicit trust in her. She finally settled to watch over her mate's slowly changing body as he became a vampire.

Time-Skip

When Harry awoke again, this time the next day, the shades for all the windows of the Medical Wing were closed, which told Harry that Madam Pomphrey knew of his change. Speaking of his change, Harry looked down, but didn't see anything off about himself. Then he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. This of course made him happy, as he had been tired of wearing those out of date prescriptions anyways, as well as them being a hazard for when he was dueling.

Harry sat up, feeling right as rain, though he felt he was missing something…or someone…, "Where is Amaya…."

"Right here," Amaya responded from right next to his ear, causing him to shriek and fall of the bed.

She laughed as he saw him quickly stand back up and dust himself off, "You need to be more aware of your surroundings."

"Bah, and you shouldn't sneak up on guy who's been attacked as many times as I have…it's a wonder I'm not like Mad Eye yet," Harry huffed, before he smiled and looked up, "So, what we up to?"

"We're gonna get out of this place, never been a fan of hospitals," replied Amaya.

"Yea, me too, but you wont find a better medi-witch in the world then good ole Madam Pomphrey, she's patched me up so many times I've lost count, even got me a personal bed here now," Harry said, point at the bed they had stayed in.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomphrey said from right behind Harry, who again jumped like crazy and end up on the other side of Amaya with his finger pointing at the medi-witch.

"Why must you all do that to me?!" Harry complained, "And how come my senses are so messed up?"

"You must take your first drinking of blood before the change is complete, Mr. Potter," explained Madam Pomphrey, "I wont bother asking why you suddenly became a vampire, but do be careful, you'll become extremely agitated in direct sunlight for the next day or so, I recommend staying indoors until it passes."

"Okay, thanks a bunch Madam Pomprey," Harry said smiling at the strict witch. He turned to talk to Amaya, but had a potion bottle thrust into his hand before he fully turned from the medi-witch.

"Eh?" He looked at Pomphrey questionably.

"That's the blood of Amaya here, given freely and ready for you to drink," explained Madam Pomphrey.

"But it's so much more fun to get it the other way," Harry pouted, with Amaya blushing slightly in the background.

"Yes, but once a mated pair of vampires start drawing from each other, things become quite…exciting…and I would rather not have a pair of vampires doing the…dirty…in one of my beds, thank you very much," Pomphrey replied, "Now drink that up, and get back to your friends, it should still be lunch time."

Harry just smiled and downed the blood, before feeling as if he suddenly had come back to life from the dead. His senses were up and alert, his body felt stronger then ever, and he felt on top of the world. Then he got a strangely intoxicating aftertaste in his mouth, causing him to pause.

"You taste sweet…very sweet…" Harry mumbled in contemplation.

Amaya came up behind him and hugged him, whispering in his ear, "And you taste very sweet yourself, now, your ready to go meet up with your friends?"

Harry nodded and after grabbing their stuff, they both headed out of the infirmary, Harry avoiding the windows. When they reached the Great Hall, they stepped in, with Amaya glancing worriedly up at the roof, where the sun shown brightly.

"No worries, its just a magic representation, not the real thing," Harry reassured her, and walked up to Dumbledore, with Amaya close to his side.

"Hey Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, how you doing today?" Harry asked, smiling at the two professors.

"We're are fine Harry, how bout yourself?" replied Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, "I see that you had things explained to you by this fine young woman here."

Harry coughed at young, but received an elbow to the gut for it, causing him to put on an innocent smile, "Yep, and even had some bonding occur, though she made my love fuzzy things…"

"Why, then you would love my new pair of socks," Dumbledore said overjoyed, pulling out a pair of multicolored fuzzy socks, which Harry immediately became fixated on.

"Fuzzy….," Harry whispered while looking at the sock, then snapped out of it, "Gah! Damn you woman, I give you love of flying and you give me love of all things fuzzy?!"

"I see you have indeed been sharing, though, might I ask why you seem different today, my dear boy?" Dumbledore asked, putting away his extra fuzzy socks, "Besides the soul-bound of course."

"Became a vampire," Harry answered casually with a wave of his hand, dismissing it as if it were nothing, "Now, about those socks…I must get my hands on a pair…"

"What?!" Professor McGonagall all but yelled, causing many students to look up at her in shock, before they continued with their previous actions.

"Yep, did the whole shebang,, not to bad actually, only thing that sucks is I don't want to get into contact with direct sunlight for a day or two, gonna make it two just to be safe," Harry said, again with a casual air about him, "Now where did you get those socks…."

Soon Harry and Professor Dumbledore drifted into a conversation about the origin of Albus's favored fuzzy wool socks. All the while Amaya was just looking at Harry in shock, he had pretty much just told his two of his most favored people in the world that he had volunteered to become a vampire in such a way that made it seem like not a big deal, and in truth she realized, he probably didn't think it was. Her love for her mate went up a notch, a dazzling smile coming onto her face.

Harry, sensing her shift in emotions, turned to look at her, giving her a wide smile, before turning back to his sock filled conversation with his Headmaster. Professor McGonagall turned to look at Amaya, who was still smiling at Harry.

"So you turned him?" She asked quietly, so as to not attract attention. There was no accusing in her eyes or voice, just a teacher's concern for her student.

"Yes, but it was of his free will, he asked me to do it, so that we could be together forever, have a family," Amaya explained, looking over at the professor, her smile never leaving her face.

Professor McGonagall nodded, then smiled at Amaya, "Please take care of him, he has seen so much hardship, he deserves a little happiness."

Amaya's smile gave way to a frown, as she too remembered that her mate had gone through many trials. Harry sensed another change in her emotions, this one bad, turned back to her and mouthed 'All in the past' to her and then turned back to Dumbledore to argue his point that gummy bears were better then lemon drops (he had no idea how the conversation drifted to this subject, but would defend his position to the death). Amaya walked up to Harry and hugged him, kissing the back of his neck, noticing again that he was shorter then her a fair amount, again remarking to herself to get some potions for him when she had the chance.

This action caused many a gasp in the great hall, specially from the female population. Amaya turned and smirked out at the student body, before turning back and kissing his neck again, this time lightly nipping the skin with her teeth.

"That's enough of that dear, or you'll cause me to do something that I will both want to remember forever, and forget it ever happened," Said Harry quietly, his head slightly facing to the side so he could look at her from the corner of his eye.

She just kept on smirking before doing it one last time and backing off, "If you insist, but I reserve the right to make you tell me what you were thinking of."

Harry just smiled and sent her an image of her, a bowl of whipped cream that was sitting in front of the Headmaster, and a bottle of honey via their mind link. She blushed and whispered, "My for a virgin, you have a very active imagination…"

"I think that's why its active as much as it is, not a detriment," Harry whispered, then chuckled.

Well, lets go sit with my friends, I can introduce you, to them," Harry said, before turning back to the headmaster, "I'll be getting you a bag of gummy bears soon Professor."

Dumbledore smiled, "And you shall receive a bag of lemon drops, dear boy."

Harry nodded his agreement, before turning to head to his friends at his House's table. When he reached there he clapped Ron on the back and sat next to him and across from Hermione. Amaya settled next to him.

"Hey you two, hope I didn't worry you too much," Harry said, "I'm sure you all know about what happened, as Professor Dumbledore is a good at knowing what's going on."

The two nodded, but Hermione noticed the bandage on Harry's neck, and after thinking back about the day and finding nothing that could have caused it, asked, "Harry, what happened to your neck?"

"Love mark," Harry said easily, "Oh, and I'm also a vampire now, cheers!"

He said this while lifting his goblet of pumpkin juice to his lips, only to have to expel it all over Hermione when her exclamation came.

"What?!" Hermione yelled, only to get a face full of pumpkin juice, just remember that its not a good idea to shock Harry Potter…

"Ok, that was totally your fault," Harry said edging away just in case she exploded, "You've been warned about shocking, tickling, poking, slapping, making jokes, or any other thing that might cause involuntary action involving the expelling of juice from my nose and or mouth."

Hermione sighed, yes she had been warned after what happened to poor Seamus not too long ago, everyone had been warned. Harry was extremely jumpy, if you caught him in the middle of drinking, you'd get a face full of whatever he was drinking only to open your eyes to a wand pointed at you.

"Its okay, Harry, luckily we covered the scourgify spell earlier this week," She said, before doing said spell to clean herself and the table up, "Now, how did you become a vampire, and why did it happen?"

"I became one via my bond-mate, and I chose to become one because it's a good idea, it would make my bond-mate happy, and besides, its cool, just can't go out into the sun right now," Harry explained.

Ron looked thoughtful for a little while, "So, you're a vampire, soul-bonded, dark lord killing, quidditch playing, big bad wizard, eh?"

"Pretty much, and don't forget to mention I like cute, fuzzy, and or fluffy objects or animals now…damn you woman!!" Harry said again, but yet again, it was said in a joking tone that only make Amaya laugh.

Hermione sighed, "Only you Harry, only you."

"Yep, aint I special?" Harry said with a smile.

"So, gonna come to the last DA meeting of the year? Got tests next week then its off home," Ron asked with a touch of hope.

"Definitely, gotta see how they have progressed, don't I?" replied Harry, "Though I wont be returning home for summer break, I'll be leaving it."

His sad moment was interrupted by Amaya, "You'll be coming with me to my home, going to introduce you to the parents!"

"Ah bugger…" Harry said, debating whether going to meet the parents or going to the Dursleys was worse.

AN: I think might have made this one too humorous, but I can fix that in later chapters, I just want Harry to get some laughs in before he assumes the mantle of Necromancer, though their will definitely be some humorous moments then, as I do enjoy writing happy Harry. I think I put enough serious Harry in the beginning of the chapter. As for the quick binding between Amaya and Harry, its better this way, as it allowed the Night Mother to directly interact with Harry. How you ask? Remember earlier, I stated it was against the deity's rules to interfere without a direct connection to the person. Say that person worshipped them, or was a member of the species/race that the god or goddess had a hand in creating. When Harry soul binds to Amaya, whom is a vampire, which were partially created by the Night Mother, she now has a direct link to Harry, allowing her the opportunity to interact with him with impunity. But she did this before he met Amaya though, which is true, but the connection was still there, and enough for her to be able to get passed the rules to hand over the Black Book and make Harry her champion. As for Harry becoming her champion, that has a lot to do with when Harry meets the vampire clans and his standing among them. She is selected him partially cause it would help him in the long run, but would also give her a very powerful servant in the future to call on to do batter in her name. Don't expect updates as fast as this every time, as I have stayed up all night, and while I'll try and get 5000 word updates out at least once a week, maybe more. Hope you enjoyed it, and if not, feel free to tell me politely what you found wrong and ill take it into consideration.


End file.
